YooMin - The Way To Love You
by L-JClouds
Summary: Update Chap. 3. Karena kenangan masa lalunya, Yoochun menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan acuh. Namun, kehadiran seorang Shim Changmin telah merubah hidupnya. Di saat Yoochun mulai membuka hatinya untuk Changmin, di saat yang sama sosok kenangan di masa lalunya muncul. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Changmin?
1. Chapter 1

**The Way To Love You**

**Starring : DB5K (TV2XQ & JYJ), Super Junior**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : BL, many Typos, Aneh, OOC, AU**

**~Happy Reading~**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 1**

'_Harusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu...'_

_Setiap mata memandang, hanya ada kegelapan yang menyapa. Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu di kegelapan yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali. Melangkah tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki yang membawanya. Tangannya menggapai ke depan dan ke samping tubuhnya. Berharap akan menemukan dinding untuk membantunya berjalan di kegelapan. Namun, dia tak dapat menemukannya. Rasanya seperti berada di dunia kosong, hampa, dan kau hanya sendirian, tanpa cahaya yang akan menuntunmu untuk keluar dari kegelapan. Pemuda itu merasa lelah. Lelah untuk mencari. Lelah untuk berharap._

'_Hidupku menjadi kacau karena kau…'_

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Seoul, pertengahan bulan Maret. Angin musim dingin mulai digantikan dengan angin musim semi yang hangat dan sejuk. Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, tidak lagi tersembunyi dibalik awan mendung. Salju-salju mulai mencair membentuk genangan-genangan air.

Seorang namja berparas manis dan memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata tampak gelisah. Dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk ke 5 kalinya. Wajahnya ditekuk, kesal. Dia rogohkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya, mengambil handponenya. Ditekannya tombol-tombol angka yang sudah dihapalnya lalu ditekannya tombol hijau disana.

Lama dia menunggu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ditekannya tombol merah. Wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali menyeramkan sekarang. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya, lagi.

'Dia yang menyuruhku untuk bersiap pagi-pagi. Malah dia terlambat. Aish, menyebalkan sekali', batinnya.

Tiin… Tiin…

Suara klakson mobil mengusiknya. Sebuah mobil audy hitam berhenti di depannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang tersenyum padanya. Sosok yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama seperti orang bodoh. Dia mendengus kesal dan menghiraukan sosok yang ada di dalam mobil. Sosok itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Hei… Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat", ucap sosok itu, namja berambut caramel.

"…", Dia tak menjawab dan malah sibuk dengan game yang ada di handphonenya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menghiraukanku?", ucapnya kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi kesal seperti itu? Seharusnya yang kesal itu aku. Aku sudah menunggumu 1 jam, Bodoh"

"Ya, ya… Aku minta maaf"

"Tidak semudah itu"

"Mwo? Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Mentraktirmu? Baik-"

"Ani"

"-lah. Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Bilang maaf padaku-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya!"

"Ya! Aku belum selesai", bentaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat lanjutkan saja, Changmin"

"Minta maaf padaku dan panggil aku 'Hyung'"

"Andwae"

Changmin mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan namja tersebut. Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"Ya! Cepat, Kyu! Kita sudah terlambat, Bodoh", teriak Changmin dari dalam mobil.

Namja bernama Kyu~ atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Changmin. Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ditatapnya Changmin yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Detik berikutnya, jitakan Kyuhyun mendarat di kepala Changmin.

Plakk…

"Appo… Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku"

"Itu karena kau memanggilku bodoh 2 kali", ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Lagipula, aku itu jenius Changmin", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ya… terserah kau saja. Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Kita sudah benar-benar terlambat", ucap Changmin malas.

"Huh… memangnya aku supirmu apa? Aish…", gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan audy hitam itu. Mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan di Seoul dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan – ngebut – menuju kampus mereka, M'Jes University.

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Cafeteria, M'Jes University. Suasana cafeteria sedikit lenggang, hanya ada beberapa namja dan yeoja yang ada disana. Di sudut cafeteria dekat dengan jendela kaca, duduk dua orang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namja bersurai hitam pendek sibuk mengetikan jemari lentiknya di laptopnya. Sedangkan, namja bersurai dark brown sibuk menatap halaman kampus.

"Hei… Yoochun-ah. Apa kau melihat Su-ie? Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini", ucap namja bersurai hitam yang sudah mematikan laptopnya.

"Kenapa Jae-hyung tanya padaku? Memangnya hyung tidak berangkat bersama Junsu?", ucap Yoochun sembari menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ani. Su-ie bilang, dia ingin berangkat sendiri. Lagipula, kau kan sahabatnya tentu saja aku bertanya padamu. Jadi, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aish… hyung. Kau ini namjachingu macam apa?", ucap Yoochun malas.

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga belum melihatnya pagi ini. Tapi, setahuku hari ini Junsu ada kuis pagi"

"Jinja? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Ya! Bukankah kemarin Junsu sudah mengatakannya sewaktu di rumahku?"

"Eh… Jinja?"

"Jae-hyung", geram Yoochun.

"Ya.. ya.. Yoochun-ah. Tenang. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku ingat", ucap Jaejoong panik.

Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke halaman kampus, lagi. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, '_Sepertinya, moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk_', batin Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Yoochun-ah. Aku mau menemui dosen. Annyeong~", ucap Jaejoong seraya memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap halaman kampus sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tatapan bosan. Yoochun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya muncul begitu saja. Masa lalunya bersama orang yang dicintainya..

_"Hei… Yoochun-ah, apa kau lapar? Aku membawakan bekal untukmu. Aku membuatkannya special untukmu. Yah… walaupun mungkin rasanya tidak akan seenak buatan Jae, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"_

Yoochun membuka kedua matanya. Disentuhnya dada kirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kenangannya itu. '_Kenapa aku masih mengingatnya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa. Sakit. Kenapa dada ini terasa sakit dan sesak mengingatnya?_'

Yoochun mendesah pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan cafeteria dengan earphone ditelinganya.

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Setelah memakirkan mobil audy-nya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju gedung fakultas kedokteran di M'Jes University sambil menarik – menyeret – Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran semester satu, mereka baru menjadi mahasiswa selama 2 minggu ini di M'Jes University. Sebelumnya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berasal dari Senior High School yang sama juga mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Changmin adalah salah satu anak asuh di panti asuhan yang didonaturi oleh orangtua Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun, dia diajak orangtuanya untuk berkunjung ke panti. Disanalah, Kyuhyun bertemu Changmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin duduk di ayunan sendirian, lalu menghampirinya. Awalnya, Changmin memang tidak merespon kehadiran Kyuhyun. Namun, sikap kekeuh Kyuhyun membuat Changmin sadar jika Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi temannya. Jadilah, mereka yang sekarang. Mereka begitu akrab dan saling memahami walaupun mereka sering saling menghina, dengan mengatakan 'bodoh' misalnya.

Di koridor, Kyuhyun masih berlari dengan – masih – menyeret Changmin. Satu belokan lagi, mereka akan sampai di kelas mereka. Namun…

Brakk… Brugg…

…Kyuhyun dan Changmin menabrak seseorang di belokan tersebut.

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak punya mata!", bentak orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang namja.

Namja tersebut berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memandang namja tersebut takut dan kesal. Takut karena mereka tahu kalau namja di hadapannya adalah senior mereka. Kesal karena dibilang 'tidak punya mata'.

"J-Jweseonghamnida, sunbae", ucap Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyikut Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aww…", ringis Kyuhyun karena terkena sikutan Changmin.

Kyuhyun men-deatglare Changmin dan juga dibalas deatglare dari Changmin. Changmin seolah-olah mengatakan – cepat minta maaf – kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Changmin lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jweseonghamnida, sunbae"

Namja tersebut tidak membalas pernyataan maaf dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan malah berjalan melewati keduanya tepat di tengah-tengah mereka dan menyenggol tubuh Changmin sehingga tubuh Changmin terbentur ke dinding. Namja tersebut berlalu begitu saja menghiraukan Changmin yang meringis pelan.

"Changmin, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat Changmin yang terbentur ke dinding.

"Gwenchana, Kyu"

"Aish… Park sunbae itu menyebalkan sekali. Dari awal aku melihatnya waktu ospek kemarin, aku sudah tidak suka padanya. Dia itu _sok_ sekali", gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hei… apa yang kau bicarakan. Sudahlah, biarkan saja", ucap Changmin seraya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei… tunggu aku"

'_Kenapa wajahnya seperti… menyimpan kepedihan?_'

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**L-J : Konichiwa, Minna-san. L-J hadir lagi dengan fic YooMin. Err… bagaimana pendapat minna-san. Lanjutkah?**

**Min : Heeh… buat fic baru?**

**L-J : (ngangguk-ngangguk)**

**Min : Ya! Bukannya update fic yang lama malah buat baru. Dasar… freak!**

**L-J : Yah… Min. Koq gitu sih. Bukannya nyemangatin, malah marah-marah. Aku kan sudah bekerja keras dan nyempet-nyempetin buat mikirin kamu, Min. ¬3¬**

**Min : Nggak penting nyemangatin elu. Siapa suruh mikirin aku, aku nggak minta juga. Dan apa-apa'an ini? 'YooMin'! Aku jadi uke **_**LAGI**_**?**

**L-J : Hehe, ya gitu deh (nyengir² gaje)**

**Bang Uchun : (main piano) ~Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way To Love You**

**Starring : DB5K (TV2XQ & JYJ), Super Junior**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : BL, many Typos, Aneh, OOC, AU**

**~Happy Reading~**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 2**

_Love is a nervous feeling in your heart_

_It's like a breathtaking loneliness_

_Please, keep looking at me with the same eyes_

_Always and forever like this_

Yoochun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon. Angin berhembus lembut. Aroma bunga-bunga yang bermekaran bagai aroma penenang jiwa. Suara ranting yang bergesekan bagai alunan melodi tersendiri. Ketenangan yang begitu menentramkan.

Yoochun menggeledah isi tasnya. Sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalam tasnya ketika ia mengambil I-Podnya. Sebuah _scarf_ rajutan tangan. Diambilnya _scarf_ itu yang terjatuh di tanah.

_"Yoochun-ah… Aku sudah selesai merajutkan scarf untukmu. Ini… Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat scarf. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Digenggamnya erat _scarf_ yang ada di tangannya. Perasaannya terasa campur aduk antara sedih, marah, benci, kecewa juga rindu. Yoochun tak tahu, perasaan mana yang mendominasi hatinya. Dia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada orang itu saat ini. Masih mencintainya? Yoochun benar-benar tak tahu. Tapi, yang pasti. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu walaupun dia sudah berusaha selama 3 tahun ini.

"Hei, Yoochun-ah!", panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Yoochun.

Yoochun tersentak, dimasukannya _scarf_ itu ke dalam tasnya segera setelah menyadari siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

Seorang namja berwajah manis mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yoochun. Wajahnya ditekuk kesal, dengan bibir yang dipoutkan membuat namja itu terlihat manis dan lucu.

"Hei… ada apa denganmu?", tanya Yoochun bingung melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu, Kim Junsu.

"Aku sedang kesal pada Jae-hyung"

"Waeyo?"

"Dia berjanji akan menemaniku untuk membeli kaset game terbaru. Tapi, Jae-hyung malah pergi entah kemana"

"Mungkin dia masih ada urusan dengan dosen"

"Ani… Itu tidak mungkin"

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. Ditatapnya Junsu dengan bingung. Setahu Yoochun, tadi Jaejoong memang sedang ada urusan dengan dosennya kan?

Seakan mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Yoochun, Junsu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Jae-hyung. Dia memang ada urusan dengan dosen-nya tapi urusannya sudah selesai. Saat kami mau kesini, Jae-hyung mendapat telepon. Lalu, Jae-hyung pergi begitu saja dan membatalkan janjinya. Aish… Jae-hyung menyebalkan!", gerutu Junsu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Jae-hyung memang ada urusan penting"

"Begitukah? Sampai dia tidak mau memberitahu namjachingu-nya dia ada urusan apa", ucap Junsu yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish… sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi", ucap Yoochun yang telah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menemanimu membeli kaset game"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah, Yoochun-ah?"

"Tidak ada", jawab Yoochun malas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu… waktunya _hunting_", ucap Junsu ceria.

Junsu menarik lengan Yoochun menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Yoochun berada. Kenapa mobil Yoochun? Karena Junsu tidak membawa mobil atau kendaraan lain. Biasanya Junsu berangkat bersama Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong yang akan menjemputnya. Berhubung hari ini Junsu ada kuis pagi dan kuliah Jaejoong lebih siang, Junsu berinisiatif untuk berangkat sendiri dengan naik bus. Junsu tidak ingin merepotkan namjachingu-nya itu, dengan menyuruhnya menjemput Junsu pagi-pagi ke apartemennya. Sejak Junsu lulus dari Senior High School, Junsu memang tinggal di apartemen.

Yoochun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah game center yang berada tidak jauh dari kawasan kampus. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit, sampailah mereka di sebuah game center. Junsu keluar dari mobil lalu berlari ke dalam game center meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu, Yoochun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu tak pernah berubah", gumam Yoochun.

Saat Yoochun hendak keluar dari dalam mobil, matanya menangkap sosok yang 2 minggu ini mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok namja yang memiliki tinggi semampai dan tubuh yang ramping juga wajah yang begitu manis.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki game center tersebut. Begitu memasuki game center, matanya menjelajah ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok Junsu. Dan… Akhirnya dia menemukannya. Tapi, Junsu tidak sedang sendirian.

"Hei… Junsu-ah. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?", ucap Yoochun yang telah berada di dekat Junsu.

Junsu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yoochun yang juga diikuti oleh dua orang namja yang ada di dekat Junsu.

"Nde, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ahh… iya, Yoochun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Itu… Err…"

Junsu bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya atau dalam hal ini mengenalkannya? Junsu menarik salah satu lengan namja yang ada di sampingnya.

Srett…

"Dia… Shim Changmin. Tetangga baruku", ucap Junsu.

"Shim Changmin imnida", ucap Changmin sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun menghiraukannya dan malah berbalik.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar", ucap Yoochun sembari menjauh dari mereka.

"Ya! Kau Park Yoochun! Berhenti kau!", teriak seorang namja yang terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Yoochun.

Yoochun berbalik, menatap datar namja yang meneriakinya. Namja itu berjalan maju ke arah Yoochun.

Bughh…

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipi kiri Yoochun. Junsu dan Changmin membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau memukulnya?!", ucap Changmin yang telah menarik lengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Orang seperti dia harus tahu sopan santun", jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan Yoochun. Dia sebenarnya baik kok, hanya saja dia memang sedangmmph-"

Yoochun membungkam mulut Junsu dengan tangannya lalu menyeret Junsu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat sikap Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke Changmin.

"Hei… Changmin! Kenapa kau selalu membela Park Yoochun itu, heh? Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Ani. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin cari masalah saja. Ahh… sudahlah Kyu. Aku mau pulang", ucap Changmin seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku kan belum dapat kaset game yang aku cari"

"Ini…", ucap Changmin sambil melemparkan sebuah kaset game pada Kyuhyun. "Ayo, cepat. Jam lima nanti, aku harus bekerja", lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin menuju kasir. Setelah membayar kaset yang dibelinya, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Changmin menuju apartemen Changmin. Kyuhyun hendak mengantarkan Changmin sampai ke dalam apartemen, tetapi Changmin menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa apartemennya masih berantakan. Kyuhyun-pun mengalah dan hanya mengantarkan Changmin di depan pintu apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Changmin menunggu di depan pintu apartemen sampai Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Ketika Changmin akan membuka pintu apartemennya, pintu apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemennya terbuka.

"Changmin-ah"

"Ne. Ada apa Junsu sunbae?"

"Err… itu, aku ingin minta maaf soal sikap Yoochun tadi. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok dan… kenapa Junsu sunbae yang minta maaf padaku? Harusnya Yoochun sunbae yang minta maaf"

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah. Ahh… Kalau menyuruh Yoochun untuk minta maaf sepertinya akan sulit jadi biar aku saja yang minta maaf", ucap Junsu ceria.

"Hmm… begitu ya", ucap Changmin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. '_Park sunbae, aku berjanji akan membuatmu meminta maaf padaku_', ucap Changmin dalam hati.

"Ne. Ahh… iya. Changmin-ah, jangan memanggilku sunbae panggil saja aku hyung"

"Hm… bagaimana ya…"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku"

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja, walaupun usiamu lebih tua dariku tapi sikapmu lebih kekanakan dariku"

"Mwo?! Ya! Shim Changmin", teriak Junsu.

Changmin segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam lalu menguncinya.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Buka pintunya!", teriak Junsu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Changmin.

"Hahahahah… shireo. Aku tidak mau membukanya", ucap Changmin di balik pintu.

"Aish… kau menyebalkan Shim Changmin", gerutu Junsu. Junsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri disertai gerutuan yang tidak jelas.

Changmin menatap sekitarnya. Gelap. Ya, hari sudah mulai sore dan lampu di dalam apartemen memang belum ia hidupkan. Changmin meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Klik…

Ruangan itu kini menjadi terang, memperlihatkan ruang tamu yang rapi. Rapi? Sebenarnya Changmin berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Changmin sudah merapikan barang-barangnya sejak dia memasuki apartemen itu. Alasan berbohong? Anggap saja Changmin sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu.

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Heaven's Coffee. Sebuah café yang menyediakan bermacam-macam menu coffee. Selain, menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman yang terbuat dari kopi, di café ini juga menyediakan berbagai jenis cake dan waffle. Changmin bekerja part time di café ini, sehari setelah dia dinyatakan diterima di M'Jes University.

"Changmin-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 5 ya", ucap seorang namja mungil dengan nametag 'Kim Ryewook'.

"Ne, Wookie hyung"

Changmin menerima nampan yang diberikan namja bernama Kim Ryewook. Changmin berjalan menuju meja nomor 5 yang dimaksud. Saat melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di meja itu, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ini pesanan Anda", ucap Changmin sembari meletakan pesanan itu ke meja.

"Ne, gamsahamnida", balas namja bersurai hitam.

"Eh? Bukankah kau Shim Changmin?", tanya namja bersurai hitam.

"Jaejoong sunbae mengenalku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Tentu saja dia mengenal Changmin. Changmin adalah salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran yang dibimbingnya sewaktu OSPEK.

"Kau bekerja disini?", tanya Jaejoong menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Ne, begitulah. Saya permisi dulu, sunbae"

"Ne"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?", tanya Jaejoong pada namja tampan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah. Apa kau benar-benar masuk fakultas kedokteran?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi dokter dan…"

"Ne. Arraseo. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi"

Jaejoong menopangkan dagunya dan menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hei… jangan menatapku seperti itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

"Ani. Tidak ada yang aneh dan tidak ada yang berubah darimu kecuali berat badanmu sepertinya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Ah… Apa kau…"

~_Jigumchoromman then I will never cry…_~

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ne, Su-ie. Mianhae, tadi aku harus menjemput temanku di bandara"

"…"

"Ahh… Sudahlah. Aku akan segera ke apartemenmu. Tunggu aku, ne"

"…"

"Ne, annyeong", ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku lalu menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya, terpancar kesedihan di mata Jaejoong.

"Apakah itu tadi Junsu?"

"Ne"

"Sekarang kau sudah bersamanya ya? Chukkae!"

"Ahh… gomawo. Mianhae, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Arraseo. Err… gomawo kau tadi mau menjemputku"

"Cheonmanayo, Yun. Jangan sungkan padaku. Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Aku tahu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Jae"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan. Annyeong, Yunho-ah"

"Annyeong, Jae"

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari Heaven's Coffee, meninggalkan namja bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**L-J : Konichiwa, minna-san. Bagaimana kabarnya? Baik-baik-kah? Jelek-jelek-kah? (plakk) Ok. L-J, akhirnya menyelesaikan chap. 2 ini. Err… kalo ada yang kurang dari fic ini, boleh nambah koq. Eh? Haha,**

**Thanks To :**

**MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie || Augesteca || BumMinnie3 || Shimmax || Wiwiwi River**

**Balasan Review :**

**MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie**

Makasii atas review-nya ^^

L-J : Yach begitulah.. YooMin. L-J sedang kesambet virus YooMin akhir-akhir ini dan jadilah fic ini...

Min : ... yang jelek, aneh, gaje, abal, ancur, nggak mutu, bikin muntah dan mata katarak. Author-nya juga FREAK.

L-J : Hei, Min. Apa-apa'an itu. Aku sudah kerja keras malah di katain. -3-

Min : Itu PUJIAN, O'ON.

L-J : AKkkhhhhh... (terjun ke lubang hitam yang paling dalam)

Bang Uchun : Heeehh... Itu L-J suaranya ada, koq orangnya gag ada? Dia kemana, Minnie?

Min : Nggak penting mikirin author FREAK kayak dia!

Bang Uchun : Hey, kamu masih marah soal UKE itu?

Min : NGGAK (nabrak Uchun sampe jatuh)

Bang Uchun : sepertinya dia marahnya sama aku. MinKi-chan? Aku salah apa sama Minnie?

**Augesteca**

Gomawo review-nya ^^

L-J : Err... sepertinya Augesteca-san salah mengerti dengan sumarry-nya. Disini itu, Changmin jadi orang yang baru hadir di kehidupan Yoochun. Jadi...

Bang Uchun : menurut script yang saya baca, sosok masa lalu saya bukan Changmin tapi-... (#dibekep L-J)

L-J : heehh.. Bang Uchun dapet script itu darimana?

Bang Uchun : ada di tong sampah.

L-J : Mwoooooo? Grrrr... CHANGMINNNN... AKU BUNUH KAUUUUUU!

**BumMinnie3**

Thanks review-nya ^^

Bang Uchun : Heeehh... dia kenapa? YooMin? Jarang-jarang?

Min : Hyung? Kau masih belum mengerti?

Bang Uchun : (geleng-geleng)

Min : Huuhh... Hyung dan aku di couple-kan di sebuah fic yang nggak bermutu oleh L-J. Dan kau tahu? Aku jadi UKE lagi!

Bang Uchun : Oh.. jadi kau marah karena jadi UKE lagi?

Min : NGGAKKK! (nginjek kaki Uchun)

Bang Uchun : Akkkkhhhhh...

L-J : Bang Uchun jangan teriak-teriak! (pukul kepala Bang Uchun)

**Shimmax**

Arigatou ^^

L-J : Ani. Min sama Bang Uchun baru ketemu koq.

Min : Siapa bilang? Aku sama Yoochun hyung sudah kenal sejak masih di rahim tahu?!

L-J : Heeehhh O.o,, Jinja?

Min : Yak! Tentu saja baru ketemu, Bodoh! Kau yang mengatakannya! Kau memang benar-benar author FREAK!

L-J : Terserah kamu aja Min. Aku capek -3-.. Oh, iya… shimmax-san jangan panggil saya author ya, soalnya saya rada' aneh dengarnya. Panggil L-J saja, ne ^^

**Wiwiwi River**

Terima kasih atas review-nya ^^

L-J : Ne, dilanjut koq. YooMin emang cute dan couple yang adorable ^^

JJ, YunYun, Su-ie : (ngejauhin YooMin sambil bisik-bisik)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way To Love You**

**Starring : DB5K (TV2XQ & JYJ), Super Junior**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : BL, many Typos, Aneh, OOC**

_**Happy Reading**_

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 3**

_You're a stranger for me,_

_But..., I don't know, Why..._

_I always thinking about you..._

_Kriing... Kriing..._

Dering sebuah jam weker memenuhi ruang kamar berdinding putih berukuran 3x3 meter. Ruang kamar yang cukup _simple_. Hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang queen-size serta sebuah meja nakas yang ada di sampingnya, sebuah almari, dan sebuah meja belajar. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5.15 SKT. Namun, sang pemilik kamar masih nyaman bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya menyembul di balik selimut lalu meraih jam weker yang ada di meja nakas. Ditekannya tombol yang ada disana, membuat dering jam weker itu berhenti. Tangannya yang lain menyibak selimut hingga memperlihatkan wajah manisnya. Dengan keadaan mata yang masih setia terpejam, dia beranjak dari _bed_ empuknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur sambil meraba dinding.

Dibasuhnya permukaan wajahnya dengan air dari kran westafel. Segar. Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menunjukan orbs hitam miliknya. Jemari tangannya menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga terbentuk sebuah senyuman yang sungguh manis.

"Shim Changmin. Fighting", ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin sedang membereskan meja makan ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan segera, dia menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah", sapa seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen setelah Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Annyeong, Sunba-, eh... maksudku, Junsu hyung. Uhh... Ada apa?", tanya Changmin.

Changmin melongok ke arah di belakang Junsu saat menyadari ada seseorang selain Junsu. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mengetahui orang tersebut. Junsu yang melihat ekspresi Changmin, membalikan tubuhnya lalu menarik orang itu yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Umm... Changmin-ah, dia Kim Jaejoong. Namjachingu-ku", ucap Junsu sembari memeluk lengan Jaejoong.

Changmin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Junsu, "Mwo?!", teriaknya.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junsu, Changmin pikir, Junsu adalah namja _normal_. Jadi, dia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Junsu tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida", ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Changmin.

"S-shim Ch-changmin imnida", ucap Changmin _salting_ sembari menyambut tangan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah, waeyo? Apa kau sakit?", tanya Junsu.

"Ani"

"You feel strange with same-sex relationships, eoh?", tanya Jaejoong dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh...? No..., I just... didn't expect it if...eungh...", ucap Changmin ragu.

"I knew. Same-sex relationships are still not uncommon, but what could I do? I've really fallen in love", ucap Jaejoong santai.

"Yah! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!", ucap Junsu kesal karena dihiraukan oleh dua namja yang ada di hadapannya. Junsu juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong dan Changmin, yang dapat ditangkap oleh Junsu hanya kata 'sex', 'relationships', 'love' dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Junsu yang memerah. Jaejoong menarik bahu Junsu, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada Changmin, Su-_ie_?"

"Ah... iya", sahut Junsu, melupakan kekesalannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang iya..?"

"Nde, ungh... aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat ke kampus bersama kami, Changmin-ah. Kau mau?", ucap Junsu semangat.

Changmin tampak berpikir mendengar tawaran dari Junsu, '_Kalau aku menerima tawaran Junsu hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu? Tapi... Kyu selalu membuatku menunggu dan membuatku terlambat masuk kelas. Tapi... Kalau Kyu marah bagaimana?_'.

"Hei... jangan terlalu banyak berpikir", ucap Jaejoong mengagetkan Changmin.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa", ucap Changmin nyengir.

Junsu tampak senang saat Changmin menerima tawarannya, sedangkan Jaejoong sweatdrop mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin. '_Memaksa?_', batinnya.

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Cafeteria, M'Jes University. Yoochun tengah mengaduk-aduk secangkir moccachino di hadapannya dengan bosan. Tidak berniat untuk meminumnya. Yoochun melirik ke sekumpulan yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sekumpulan yeoja yang sejak tadi membicarakannya dan curi-pandang padanya. Yoochun mendengus bosan saat melihat reaksi dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Tersenyum malu dan kecentilan.

"Menyebalkan", ucapnya seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke halaman kampus.

Yoochun memincingkan matanya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dia...?", gumam Yoochun pelan.

"Chun-AH... YOOCHUN-AH!"

Yoochun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah suara yang meneriakinya, lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Junsu"

"Yah! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu terus tapi kenapa kau tak menyahut, eoh?", ucap Junsu kesal.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu ke halaman kampus. Yoochun mengernyit, saat menyadari sosok itu sudah tidak ada. '_Apa aku tadi salah lihat?_'

"Hei... kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?", tanya Junsu yang mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun, ke halaman kampus.

"Aku tidak dengar", ucap Yoochun tenang.

Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yoochun yang risih dengan tatapan seperti itu memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Junsu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!", desis Yoochun.

"Ya, ya... aku akan mengabaikanmu kalau begitu", ucap Junsu seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Dimana Jae-hyung?", tanya Yoochun saat menyadari Junsu hanya sendirian saja.

Junsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoochun dan malah asyik menyeruput moccachino yang ada di meja.

"Yah! Kim Junsu! Itu punyaku!"

"Kau juga tidak akan meminumnya kan?! Jadi, biar aku saja yang minum", ucap Junsu santai.

"Junsu... dimana Jae-hyung?"

"..."

"Su-_ie_- chagiya"

"Uhhukk... uhukk.. uhk"

Junsu tersedak mendengar panggilan dari Yoochun, "Yah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!", ucap Junsu kesal sambil memelototi Yoochun.

"Kau tak bisa mengintimidasiku dengan pelototanmu itu, Junsu, dan cepat katakan dimana Jae-hyung sekarang. Aku perlu bicara dengannya", ucap Yoochun mengabaikan kekesalan Junsu padanya.

"Aishh... Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan sekali, dan kenapa juga aku masih mau jadi sahabatmu", gerutu Junsu.

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, membuatku mual saja"

"Oke.. Aku mengaku kalah, jika harus beradu argumen denganmu", ucap Junsu dengan nada pasrah, "Jae-hyung pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Changmin tadi-", lanjutnya.

"Changmin?"

"Nde, Changmin. Waeyo?"

"Ani", ucap Yoochun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Bye!", ucap Yoochun sambil meninggalkan Junsu.

Junsu menatap punggung Yoochun yang mulai menjauh darinya, "Apa kau masih belum melupakan dia, Yoochun-ah?"

Junsu mengamati foto yang ada di galeri foto handphone miliknya. Foto itu adalah foto sewaktu mereka masih berada di bangku Senior High School. Junsu yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang ditarik oleh orang itu karena Yoochun tidak mau ikut berfoto. Foto terakhir sebelum orang itu pergi tanpa jejak dan tanpa kabar, "Kau ada dimana?"

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang meneriakan namanya sedari keluar kelas tadi. Saat Changmin sudah keluar dari gedung fakultas, dia berhenti lalu berbalik ke belakang.

"CHANGMIN! BERHENTI! AKU INGIN BICA-"

**Brugg...**

Kyuhyun menabrak Changmin karena Changmin berhenti tiba-tiba saat ia mengejarnya tadi. Changmin yang terdorong oleh tubuh Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Changmin memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Lama Changmin memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit karena membentur tanah. Malah yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah sebuah lengan hangat yang menopang tubuhnya. Changmin membuka matanya perlahan, lalu matanya membulat saat melihat wajah orang yang telah menolongnya. Jantung Changmin berdetak cepat, saat menyadari wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan penolongnya itu. Orbs hitamnya bertemu dengan orbs coklat bening itu.

"Changmin", teriak Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin.

Changmin tersentak lalu segera melepaskan dirinya. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin agar mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang membawa Park sunbae, mahasiswa managemen ke gedung falkustas kedokteran, huh?", tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"It's none your business, Cho Kyuhyun", ucap Yoochun tak kalah sinis.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemari tangannya, ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah Sunbae-nya itu, lagi. Namun, tangan Changmin menahan tangannya.

"Ungh... kami permisi dulu, Sunbae", ucap Changmin yang sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya, lalu menarik Kyuhyun menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Shim Changmin! Berhenti menarikku", bentak Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tangan Changmin dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau membelanya lagi, eoh?", geram Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi keributan dan lagipula itu juga salahmu sendiri, Kyu"

"Salahku?"

"Nde, salahmu. Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku, kau malah bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis. Yang benar saja", ucap Changmin kesal.

'_Eh...? Tunggu! Terima kasih...? Aish... aku belum sempat mengucapkannya_', gerutu Changmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin, "...Oke. Aku yang salah", tampak Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemarinya. '_Aku kesal saat melihatmu dipeluk olehnya Changmin. Aku... aish, ada apa denganku_'

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa bersalah. Aku mau pergi dulu"

"Mwo? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau ke panti"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tidak usah. Setelah dari panti aku akan langsung ke tempat kerja, lagipula kau juga harus mengantar Umma-mu ke rumah sakit kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak tidak suka dengan penolakan dari Changmin.

"Sudahlah, sana... hush... hush", usir Changmin _bak_ mengusir anak ayam.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Nde, nde... aku akan pergi. Tapi, sebelumnya jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi dulu"

Changmin nampak berpikir, mengingat pertanyaan mana yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun, "Ah... itu", ucapnya sambil menjentikan jarinya, "Tadi pagi, Junsu hyung menawariku untuk berangkat bersama lalu aku menerimanya karena aku tidak mau telat seperti kemarin", ucap Changmin santai.

Kyuhyun mengetuk kening Changmin, "Aku tidak akan membuatmu telat lagi", ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Changmin.

'_Heh...? Ada apa dengan anak itu?_', batin Changmin heran.

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Changmin berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang diatasnya terdapat papan besar bertuliskan, 'Faour Orphanage'. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman panti yang dipenuhi dengan pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"Minnie-oppaaa!", teriak seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bermain ayunan di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun itu berlari ke arah Changmin. Melihat hal itu Changmin berjongkok lalu mengembangkan tangannya.

**Gasp...**

Gadis kecil itu memeluk Changmin erat. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin.

"Waeyo, MinKi-ya?"

"Jeongmal bogoshipo, oppa...", ucap gadis kecil bernama MinKi.

"Oppa baru pergi 2 minggu, tapi kau sudah rindu pada oppa?", ucap Changmin sambil membelai surai MinKi.

MinKi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Oppa juga kangen sama MinKi", ucap Changmin seraya menggendong MinKi. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu masuk panti dan disambut oleh Ahjumma pengurus panti.

"Changminie"

"Ahjumma"

Changmin menurunkan MinKi dari gendongannya lalu mencium punggung tangan yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya, 'Ahjumma'.

"Changminie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa ada barangmu yang masih tertinggal disini?"

"Aniya, Ahjumma. Aku hanya rindu dengan anak-anak panti, dan... aku membawa ini", ucap Changmin seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Oppa, itu apa?", Tanya MinKi sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang cukup besar yang dibawa oleh Changmin.

"Ini ddokbokkie, MinKi-ya. Ini... bagi dengan yang lainnya ya", ucap Changmin seraya memberikan kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Horeee... terima kasih, oppa", ucap MinKi riang. MinKi berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Changmin dan Ahjumma pengurus panti.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari MinKi lalu menatap yeoja paruh baya di hadapannya, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Ahjumma"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lainnya dulu, Changminie?", ucapnya lembut.

"Maaf, Ahjumma. Setelah ini, saya harus berangkat ke tempat kerja. Jadi, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kalau ada waktu. Mampirlah, Changminie. Walaupun ini bukan tempat tinggalmu lagi, tapi kau tetap bagian dari keluarga di panti ini"

"Nde, Ahjumma. Saya pamit dulu", ucap Changmin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sunbae?", sapa Changmin ragu pada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri menyandar di samping gerbang.

"Ahh... A-apa yang s-sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ungh... aku? Aku sedang berkunjung saja. Sunbae sendiri?"

"Yoochun... panggil aku Yoochun"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin dan Yoochun saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari panti. Yoochun tadi menarik tangan Changmin, lalu membawanya ke taman ini. Suasana yang begitu _awkward _tercipta karena keduanya hanya saling diam.

Yoochun berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, "Ehmb... aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini"

Changmin mengernyit, '_Jalan-jalan? Lalu kenapa dia berdiri di samping gerbang? Seperti orang yang sedang menunggu... Tunggu! Menunggu? Jangan-jangan...Yah..., Changmin jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Itu tidak mungkin_', Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aniya, S-sunbae..., eh? Yoochun h-hyung?"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Changmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ungh... Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena tadi kau sudah menolongku", ucap Changmin _salting_.

"Cheonma"

Changmin melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membulat saat waktu menunjukan pukul 04.42 p.m.

"Aigo... aku bisa telat", gumam Changmin yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Yoochun.

"Telat?"

"Ahh... aku harus pergi ke tempat kerja sekarang. Jadi, aku..."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu", sela Yoochun.

"Umm... tidak perlu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Kau telat karena aku kan? Jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu", paksa Yoochun.

Yoochun menarik tangan Changmin, lagi. Yoochun berjalan masih dengan memegang tangan Changmin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari panti.

"Yoochun hyung..., kurasa ini tidak perlu. Sungguh, aku bisa berangkat sendiri", ucap Changmin ngotot.

"Kau bisa telat dan akan dimarahi"

"Hyung tenang saja, boss-ku orangnya... baik, jadi, dia tidak akan marah padaku jika aku telat nanti"

"Tidak bisa, aku akan meng-..."

**Buggh...**

Yoochun melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Changmin. Yoochun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena dipukul tiba-tiba. Yoochun menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil sambil membungkuk.

**Buggh...**

"MinKi-ya", bentak Changmin.

Sekali lagi, Yoochun terkena pukulan dari seorang gadis kecil. Tapi, bukan di perutnya lagi melainkan di pipi kirinya. Padahal pipi bagian itu masih terasa sakit karena pukulan Kyuhyun kemarin.

MinKi mundur beberapa langkah, kepalanya menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar setelah Changmin membentaknya tadi. Changmin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat dia sadar telah membentak MinKi. Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arah MinKi, tapi selangkah Changmin mendekat, selangkah mundur MinKi lakukan.

Changmin menghela napasnya pelan, "MinKi-ya... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... oppa tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Maafkan oppa ne", ucap Changmin lembut.

MinKi menengadahkan kepalanya, menampakan mata bulatnya yang kini telah dihiasi oleh air mata, membuat Changmin semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membentak gadis kecil itu. Changmin mendekap MinKi lalu membelai kepalanya.

"Mianhae, MinKi-ya", ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata MinKi.

"Hiks... hiks... oppa..."

"MinKi mau memaafkan oppa, kan?"

MinKi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne".

"Ehmb", dehem Yoochun.

Changmin berbalik lalu mendekat ke arah Yoochun, dengan diikuti MinKi yang berjalan di belakang Changmin.

"Yoochun hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoochun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, dan malah menatap MinKi yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Changmin.

Changmin berbalik lalu berjongkok, "MinKi-ya kenapa memukulnya", Tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Yoochun dengan ibu jari tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Minnie oppa dari Ahjussi itu"

"Maksud MinKi?", Tanya Changmin lagi, menghiraukan Yoochun yang terlihat kesal karena dipanggil Ahjussi.

"Aku melihat oppa ditarik-tarik oleh Ahjussi itu, MinKi takut kalau Minnie oppa diculik oleh Ahjussi itu"

"MinKi... Oppa tidak diculik, kamu hanya salah paham saja. Ahjussi itu teman oppa. Sekarang kamu masuk ke dalam ya. Oppa masih ada urusan, arra?"

MinKi mengangguk paham lalu berlari ke dalam. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, MinKi melambaikan tangannya, "Annyeong oppaaaa..."

"Ahjussi huh? Apa aku sudah terlihat setua itu", Tanya Yoochun dengan nada menyindir.

Changmin mengaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, "...hehe, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi, di mata anak kecil mungkin Yoochun hyung mirip seperti Ahjussi"

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena wajah Yoochun hyung yang dingin dan tidak terlihat ceria, hyung jadi terlihat lebih tua", ucap Changmin santai.

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menarik Changmin agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yoochun duduk di kursi kemudi lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil. Mobilnya melaju ke tempat Changmin bekerja.

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

Heaven's Coffe. Changmin berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja. Sedangkan, Yoochun berjalan santai mengekor Changmin. Di dalam cafe, Changmin sudah dihadang oleh boss-nya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN"

Changmin menelan ludahnya saat boss-nya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Telat, hah?"

"Jweseonghamnida", ucap Changmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Heechul hyung.. jangan bentak Changminie seperti itu. Lagipula, ini baru pertama kali dia terlambat kan?", bujuk Ryeowook.

"Ada apa ini?", Tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Changmin.

"Omo... Chunnie? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali jangan memanggilku, 'Chunnie', Heechul hyung. Dan jangan menanyakan sesuatu tentang wajahku"

Changmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Nde..., Heechul hyung adalah kakaknya Jaejoong. Kau tahu, Jaejoong kan?", ucap Yoochun seraya berjalan melewati Changmin.

Yoochun memegang pundak Heechul, "Jangan marah padanya, Hyung. Aku yang telah membuatnya telat. Jadi, marah saja padaku"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan dari Yoochun, "Nde, baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah lagi, dan kau... Changmin, cepat ganti dengan seragammu lalu bekerja"

"Terima kasih"

Changmin pergi menuju ke ruang pegawai untuk berganti pakaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun mengambil duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana yang diikuti oleh Heechul. Yoochun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar, menatap lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Yoochun-ah. Kau... tidak kesini"

"Nde...", jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Moccachino", ucapnya singkat.

"Baiklah... secangkir Moccachino akan segera datang", ucap Heechul seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yoochun menoleh, "Heechul hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Jae-hyung tadi kesini?"

"...sepertinya tidak. Tapi, Wookie bilang kemarin Joongie kesini dengan seorang namja"

Yoochun mengernyit, '_Namja?_'

"Hyung tahu siapa namja itu?"

"Aniya. Saat itu hyung sedang tidak ada disini, jadi hyung tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat penasaran seperti itu?"

"...tidak ada. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat sibuk sekali"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Tentu saja dia sibuk. Dia sudah mulai masuk semester akhir dan harus kerja praktek", ucap Heechul, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun kembali menatap ke arah luar, menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap, "Yunho..."

**^YooMin^**

**.-.-.**

**...Seperti janji Jee-chan, 3 minggu yang lalu? Unghh... update fic. ..., What should I do now?**

Min : L-J dimana?

**...**_**Gloomy**_**, mikirin hasil unas-nya**

Min : Oh... dan kau akan menggantikannya lagi?

**...Ya. Tapi, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?**

Min : RESIKO JADI KEMBARAN

**...Haah, Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh..., Changmin-kun, bisakah kau membacakan ini untukku**

Min : (ngangguk-ngangguk) Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya karena aku sedang baik hati saat ini... (mengernyit) ...? ... (horror style)

Bang Uchun : (ngambil kertas yg dipegang Min) '_Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca fic. nggak jelas karya L-J ini... Selain update fic. ini, L-J nambah fic. baru lagi, hehe :) kalau sempat silahkan berkunjung ;)... salam AKTF L-J_'

**Balasan review sebelumnya :**

**Wiwiwi river**

**...Sankyu. Sudah di update. Soal Yoochun..., no comment**

Min : Dia memang plin-plan juga menyebalkan

**Anjani**

**...Terima kasih. Sudah dilanjut. Unghh... Anjani-san, L-J tidak berminat dengan duit receh. Dia lebih berminat dengan dollar**

Min : Dasar author freak mata duitan

**...Jee-chan bukannya mata duitan, Changmin-kun... tapi mata kehijauan. Bukankah itu cerdas?**

Min : (jitak kepala Cloudy, tapi gag kena) ? Kenapa responnya cepat sekali

**Shimmax**

**...Thanks**

Min : Mwo? Kenapa pendek sekali?

**...Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, kalau berhubungan dengan kata 'love'**

Min : (benturin kepala ke dinding) dasar _loveless_

Bang Uchun : Hei, hei... aku tidak sombong. Aku hanya jaga _image_

JJ : (muncul dengan gaya detective Conan) Aku ragu, L-J tahu tentang hal itu

**BumMinnie3**

**...Thank you. Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. YooMin moment dibanyakin? Memangnya banyak itu seperti apa?**

JJ : Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang Cloudy, orangnya _Careless_ ya?

**...Bukan seperti itu Jae-nee-san**

JJ : Mwo?! Kau tadi bilang apa?! (aura gelap menguar)

**...Ah, sepertinya saya salah. Jaejoong-kun, saya bukan orang yang **_**careless**_**, saya hanya berusaha jujur dalam mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam akal dan pikiran saya**

**Min2vin-fated**

**...Terima kasih. Sudah dilanjut**

Bang Uchun : (nyisir bulu mata?)

JJ : Anugrah sih, anugrah... tapi jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Jadi, nyesel pernah muji

**...Penyesalan memang datangnya belakangan**

**MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie**

**...Sankyu. Ada titipan surat kaleng dari Jee-chan untuk MinKi. Yoochun-kun, sebagai tokoh utama yang baik, tolong anda bacakan ne**

Bang Uchun : Oke, Cloudy! (ambil speaker mushola) Ehmm... ehmm, '_L-J minta maaf jika MinKi merasa tidak puas dengan kehadiran MinKi yang gaje karena bertransformasi menjadi gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun, anak orphanage pula. Selain itu, karakternya yang kurang berkenan di palung hati yang paling-paling dalam milik MinKi. Sekali lagi, L-J minta maaf. Hontouni gomen ne_' Mwo? Apa-apa'an ini?! Jadi, aku jadi ditonjok lagi? Yah! Kenapa aku nggak tahu?

**...Ya, karena saat itu Yoochun-kun sedang dihipnotis**

Kyu~ : hahaha (seringai evil)

YunYun : (tiba-tiba nongol dari po'on?) Dimana L-J? Aku ingin protes. Kenapa aku munculnya cuma sebentar?!

**...Semua punya jatahnya masing-masing, Yunho-kun**

JJ : (baca review) Hei, siapa yang dikasihani disini?!

**...Will you review, please**

**.**

**.**

**_salam AKTF eLLeeJee-Cloudy_**


End file.
